Often, a mobile communications device, such as a cell phone, is unable to complete a call because the device is out of range of the communications network (i.e., too far from a cell tower to acquire signal) or in a location where there is interference to the communications network signal (e.g., hills, buildings, etc.). For example, there is typically less communications network coverage (i.e., minimal cell towers) in rural or secluded areas or far offshore. At least for some short range communications, mobile communications devices can be programmed with the capability for close range communication with other devices such that the communication does not require access to the communications network. For example, peer to peer communication is an alternative method of communication between devices, enabling individuals in short range to communicate with each other despite not having access to the communications network. Devices that are capable of close range communications can communicate, share programs, resources, swap data, etc.
However, devices that are out of range of a communications network are limited to the short range communication and are not able to communicate over longer distances or over the communications network to which they may subscribe. The lack of communication over the communications network can be particularly troublesome in the midst of an emergency event. For example, if a car rolls over an embankment and into an area that doesn't have communications network coverage, the occupants in the car, who may be trapped or injured, may not be able to use their mobile communications devices to call for help.